Who's Who
"I was talkin' to myself just the other day, I was hearin' lots of things I never thought I'd say, but one thing I said really blew my mind (Who's who?) I said I don't know me, but I know you, and if you listen closely we can talk it through, it ain't as simple as we're gonna find (Who's who?) I think I will save you, I think I don't blame you, 'cause I like you and you like me. I was talkin' to myself just the other day, then the bad man came and took me away, I feel bad, but not as bad as me (Get off me, man!) I was talkin' to myself just the other day, (You've got the wrong man!) before the bad man came and took me away, (I'm not that man!) I feel bad, but not as bad as me (Not who I am!)" — Jingle Who's Who? is a perk-a-cola in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, originally introduced in Die Rise, and appears there only. The perk is 2000 points, and it creates a doppelganger clone of yourself when you are downed. The doppelganger has only a Colt M1911 with 40 rounds, and they have two choices. They can either keep as the doppelganger and let the original self die, or they can go revive the original self, and keep all their weapons, perks, and lethals, apart from Who's Who. The doppelganger has blurry vision, and the time a teammate would have to go and revive the original self. However, if the doppelganger is downed by zombies trying to revive themselves, the game is over. The bottle is a dark blue, and the icon is two hands touching each other, similar to the doppelganger reviving the original one. The machine is yellow and blue, with a Life Preserver around it, due to the fact that the perk is meant to save the original player. Trivia * In the song's jingle, towards the end, one can hear the singer cough, and a siren can also be heard. * If a dead player spectates someone using a Who's Who clone, that player will hear "Who's Who!" for the rest of the game, as if using Who's Who. * Who's Who will affect the solo version of Quick Revive, meaning if the player has both Quick Revive and Who's Who when they are downed, they will spawn as the clone, and after a while, Quick Revive kicks in and revives the player. This means that obtaining Random Perk Bottles in solo mode in Die Rise in an effort to obtain more than four perks is potentially dangerous because obtaining Who's Who will cancel out Quick Revive. * If a Who's Who clone drinks Who's Who, the downed character will die and the doppelgänger will replace the character. * When the clone is in action, all buildable parts will glow. * Game files refer to Who's Who as "chugabud". * After getting revived by the doppelganger, the player will lose their Monkey Bombs. * It is possible to get another of the same gun with Who's Who. Achievement/Trophy * I'm My Own Best Friend ( / Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. Images Who's Who Emblem.png Who's who.JPG Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Canon Perks Category:Canon